Wiggle Pop! (video)
"Wiggle Pop!" is a Wiggles video that was released on November 7th 2018. Songs # H.O.L.I.D.A.Y #Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! #Mr Pop #Turkey In The Straw # Shoulder Pop #Today #The Giraffe #Londonderry Hornpipe #The Dance Of The Scottish Horses # Spotted Cars #Basil The Cat #Australia #Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? #When A Prince Meets A Princess #Dolls And Fairies On Parade # So Many Colours To See #I Love To Go To Mexico #Surfer Bop #Paddy the Piper #Tiptoe Through The Tulips # Super Anto #Play the Bass Guitar #Yallo Yallo #Tribute To Bert Kaempfert # Fruitie In My Hat #Firetruck Rolling Production In April 2018, Paul Field revealed in an interview that The Wiggles will begin production on a new album and video. "Wiggle Pop! will feature original Wiggles words and songs and each song will be a homage to great musical artists from the past."http://www.retail-merchandiser.com/reports/licensing-reports/3390-the-wiggles Filming began in mid-May, following Emma's recovery from Endometriosis surgery, and before the American Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour. Production stills and behind the scenes videos began being posted on The Wiggles' social media accounts, which showcased The Wiggles dressed as artists like The Beatles, The Beach Boys, David Bowie (as Ziggy Stardust), Willie Nelson, Prince and Madonna. It will likely be released in the United States and Canada close to its release in Australia, as Paul Field commented "Our releases are now synced worldwide so that no Wiggle fan across the planet has to wait any longer." He also mentioned "Wiggle Pop! will also be the name of the end of year Australian arena tour, which will go on sale in July." Trivia * This is the first Wiggles release to be completely themed after homaging popular artists. * The trailer for, "Wiggle Pop" is actually the music video of H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. * The screen effects in the trailer looked exactly similar to the Nursery Rhymes 2 song title cards, just recolored. * This marks the third Wiggles time The Wiggles directly homaged The Beatles, after their appearances on "The Ed Sullivan Show" were referenced in The Shimmie Shake! music video from You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, and their "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" cover was referenced for Let's Eat!. * A promotional video for the USA Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour was filmed during the production of this video, with Lachy dressed as Uncle Sam, Anthony as Willie Nelson (playing Turkey In The Straw on banjo), and Emma and Simon as turkeys. * In the song Australia, Anthony wears his 2007 skivvy to match the footage in the dancing section, taken from It's Always Christmas With You! (video). Gallery Screencaptures File:WigglePop!openingsequence1.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence2.png File:WigglePop!titlecard.png|Title card File:WigglePop!openingsequence3.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence4.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence5.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence6.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence7.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence8.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence9.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence10.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence11.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence12.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence13.png File:WigglePop!openingsequence14.png File:WigglePop!titlecard2.png|Title card File:WigglePop!1.png|A "Wiggle Pop!" sign File:WigglePop!2.png|Emma File:WigglePop!3.png|Emma and Anthony File:WigglePop!4.png|Lachy, Emma, and Anthony File:WigglePop!5.png|The Wiggles File:WigglePop!6.png|Lachy and Emma File:WigglePop!7.png|Simon and Lachy File:WigglePop!8.png|Lachy sleeping File:WigglePop!9.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WigglePop!10.png|"Wake up, Lachy!" File:WigglePop!11.png File:WigglePop!12.png File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.titlecard.png|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y File:WigglePop!13.png|Emma and Anthony File:WigglePop!14.png File:WigglePop!15.png File:WigglePop!16.png File:WigglePop!17.png|Dorothy, Emma, and Henry File:WigglePop!18.png File:WigglePop!19.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:WigglePop!20.png File:WigglePop!21.png|Wags and Lachy File:WigglePop!22.png File:WigglePop!23.png File:WigglePop!24.png|Henry and Simon File:WigglePop!25.png File:WigglePop!26.png File:WigglePop!27.png File:WigglePop!28.png|Wags, Emma, and Lachy File:WigglePop!29.png|Wags File:WigglePop!30.png|Lachy File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggletitlecard.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! File:WigglePop!31.png|Captain and Simon File:WigglePop!32.png File:WigglePop!33.png|Simon File:WigglePop!34.png File:WigglePop!35.png|Anthony File:WigglePop!36.png File:WigglePop!37.png File:WigglePop!38.png File:WigglePop!39.png File:WigglePop!40.png File:WigglePop!41.png File:WigglePop!42.png File:WigglePop!43.png File:WigglePop!44.png File:WigglePop!45.png|Dorothy File:WigglePop!46.png|Henry File:WigglePop!47.png|Captain File:WigglePop!48.png File:WigglePop!49.png File:WigglePop!50.png File:WigglePop!51.png File:WigglePop!52.png File:MrPoptitlecard.png|Mr Pop File:WigglePop!53.png|Simon and Emma File:WigglePop!54.png File:WigglePop!55.png File:WigglePop!56.png File:WigglePop!57.png File:WigglePop!58.png File:WigglePop!59.png File:WigglePop!60.png File:WigglePop!61.png File:WigglePop!62.png File:WigglePop!63.png|Mr Pop and Simon File:WigglePop!64.png File:WigglePop!65.png|Mr Pop File:WigglePop!66.png File:WigglePop!67.png File:WigglePop!68.png File:WigglePop!69.png File:WigglePop!70.png File:WigglePop!71.png File:WigglePop!72.png File:WigglePop!73.png File:WigglePop!74.png File:WigglePop!75.png File:WigglePop!76.png File:WigglePop!77.png File:WigglePop!78.png File:WigglePop!79.png File:WigglePop!80.png File:TurkeyintheStrawtitlecard.png|Turkey In The Straw File:WigglePop!81.png File:WigglePop!82.png File:WigglePop!83.png File:WigglePop!84.png File:WigglePop!85.png File:WigglePop!86.png File:WigglePop!87.png File:WigglePop!88.png File:WigglePop!89.png File:WigglePop!90.png File:WigglePop!91.png File:WigglePop!92.png File:WigglePop!93.png|An American flag transition File:WigglePop!94.png File:WigglePop!95.png File:WigglePop!96.png File:ShoulderPoptitlecard.png|Shoulder Pop File:WigglePop!97.png File:WigglePop!98.png File:WigglePop!99.png File:WigglePop!100.png File:WigglePop!101.png File:WigglePop!102.png File:WigglePop!103.png|Anthony, Emma, and Simon File:WigglePop!104.png File:WigglePop!105.png File:WigglePop!106.png File:WigglePop!107.png File:WigglePop!108.png File:WigglePop!109.png File:WigglePop!110.png File:WigglePop!111.png File:WigglePop!112.png File:WigglePop!113.png File:WigglePop!114.png File:WigglePop!115.png File:WigglePop!116.png File:WigglePop!117.png File:WigglePop!118.png File:WigglePop!119.png File:WigglePop!120.png File:WigglePop!121.png File:WigglePop!122.png File:Todaytitlecard.png|Today File:WigglePop!123.png File:WigglePop!124.png File:WigglePop!125.png File:WigglePop!126.png File:WigglePop!127.png File:WigglePop!128.png|Anthony and Simon File:WigglePop!129.png File:WigglePop!130.png File:WigglePop!131.png File:WigglePop!132.png File:WigglePop!133.png File:WigglePop!134.png File:WigglePop!135.png File:WigglePop!136.png File:WigglePop!137.png File:WigglePop!138.png File:WigglePop!139.png File:WigglePop!140.png File:WigglePop!141.png File:WigglePop!142.png File:WigglePop!143.png File:WigglePop!144.png File:WigglePop!145.png File:WigglePop!146.png File:WigglePop!147.png File:WigglePop!148.png File:TheGiraffe2018titlecard.png|The Giraffe File:WigglePop!149.png File:WigglePop!150.png File:WigglePop!151.png File:WigglePop!152.png File:WigglePop!153.png File:WigglePop!154.png File:WigglePop!155.png File:WigglePop!156.png File:WigglePop!157.png File:WigglePop!158.png File:WigglePop!159.png File:WigglePop!160.png File:WigglePop!161.png File:WigglePop!162.png File:LondonderryHornpipetitlecard.png|Londonderry Hornpipe File:WigglePop!163.png|Lachy and Anthony File:WigglePop!164.png File:WigglePop!165.png File:WigglePop!166.png File:WigglePop!167.png|Oliver File:WigglePop!168.png File:WigglePop!169.png File:WigglePop!170.png File:WigglePop!171.png File:WigglePop!172.png File:WigglePop!173.png File:WigglePop!174.png File:WigglePop!175.png File:WigglePop!176.png File:WigglePop!177.png File:WigglePop!178.png|Dorothy and Wags File:WigglePop!179.png File:WigglePop!180.png File:WigglePop!181.png File:WigglePop!182.png File:WigglePop!183.png|Wags and Henry File:WigglePop!184.png|Emma and Wags File:WigglePop!185.png|Wags, Anthony, Henry, and Simon File:WigglePop!186.png|Emma, Wags, Anthony, Henry, Simon, Lachy, and Oliver File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsestitlecard.png|The Dance Of The Scottish Horses File:WigglePop!187.png File:WigglePop!188.png File:WigglePop!189.png|Emma and Douglas File:WigglePop!190.png File:WigglePop!191.png|Douglas File:WigglePop!192.png File:WigglePop!193.png File:WigglePop!194.png File:SpottedCarstitlecard.png|Spotted Cars File:WigglePop!195.png File:WigglePop!196.png File:WigglePop!197.png File:WigglePop!198.png File:WigglePop!199.png File:WigglePop!200.png File:WigglePop!201.png File:WigglePop!202.png File:WigglePop!203.png File:WigglePop!204.png File:WigglePop!205.png File:WigglePop!206.png File:WigglePop!207.png File:WigglePop!208.png File:WigglePop!209.png File:WigglePop!210.png File:WigglePop!211.png File:WigglePop!212.png File:WigglePop!213.png File:WigglePop!214.png File:WigglePop!215.png File:WigglePop!216.png File:BasiltheCattitlecard.png|Basil the Cat File:WigglePop!217.png|Emma and her cat Basil File:WigglePop!218.png File:WigglePop!219.png File:WigglePop!220.png File:WigglePop!221.png File:WigglePop!222.png File:WigglePop!223.png File:WigglePop!224.png File:WigglePop!225.png File:WigglePop!226.png File:WigglePop!227.png File:WigglePop!228.png File:WigglePop!229.png File:WigglePop!230.png File:WigglePop!231.png File:WigglePop!232.png File:WigglePop!233.png File:WigglePop!234.png File:WigglePop!235.png File:WigglePop!236.png|Basil File:WigglePop!237.png File:WigglePop!238.png File:WigglePop!239.png File:WigglePop!240.png File:WigglePop!241.png File:WigglePop!242.png File:WigglePop!243.png File:WigglePop!244.png File:WigglePop!245.png File:WigglePop!246.png File:WigglePop!247.png File:WigglePop!248.png File:WigglePop!249.png File:WigglePop!250.png File:WigglePop!251.png File:WigglePop!252.png File:Australiatitlecard.png|Australia File:WigglePop!253.png File:WigglePop!254.png|The Wiggles and Dan Sultan File:WigglePop!255.png File:WigglePop!256.png|Dan Sultan File:WigglePop!257.png File:WigglePop!258.png File:WigglePop!259.png File:WigglePop!260.png|A platypus File:WigglePop!261.png|A koala File:WigglePop!262.png File:It'saLongWayfromtheNorthPole2.png File:It'saLongWayfromtheNorthPole3.png File:It'saLongWayfromtheNorthPole4.png File:It'saLongWayfromtheNorthPole5.png File:It'saLongWayfromtheNorthPole6.png File:WigglePop!263.png File:WigglePop!264.png|Lachy, Anthony, and Dan File:WhoStoletheCookiefromtheCookieJar?titlecard.png|Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? File:WigglePop!265.png File:WigglePop!266.png File:WigglePop!267.png File:WigglePop!268.png File:WigglePop!269.png File:WigglePop!270.png File:WigglePop!271.png File:WigglePop!272.png|The Wiggly Group File:WigglePop!273.png File:WigglePop!274.png File:WigglePop!275.png File:WigglePop!276.png File:WigglePop!277.png File:WigglePop!278.png File:WigglePop!279.png File:WigglePop!280.png File:WigglePop!281.png File:WigglePop!282.png File:WigglePop!283.png File:WigglePop!284.png File:WigglePop!285.png File:WigglePop!286.png File:WigglePop!287.png File:WigglePop!288.png File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincesstitlecard.png|When A Prince Meets A Princess File:WigglePop!289.png|Anthony, Prince Greg, and Prince Michael File:WigglePop!290.png File:WigglePop!291.png File:WigglePop!292.png File:WigglePop!293.png File:WigglePop!294.png File:WigglePop!295.png File:WigglePop!296.png File:WigglePop!297.png File:WigglePop!298.png File:WigglePop!299.png File:WigglePop!300.png File:WigglePop!301.png File:WigglePop!302.png File:WigglePop!303.png File:WigglePop!304.png File:DollsandFairiesonParadetitlecard.png|Dolls And Fairies On Parade File:WigglePop!305.png File:WigglePop!306.png File:WigglePop!307.png File:WigglePop!308.png File:WigglePop!309.png File:WigglePop!310.png File:WigglePop!311.png File:WigglePop!312.png File:WigglePop!313.png File:WigglePop!314.png File:WigglePop!315.png File:WigglePop!316.png File:SoManyColourstoSeetitlecard.png|So Many Colours To See File:WigglePop!317.png File:WigglePop!318.png File:WigglePop!319.png File:WigglePop!320.png File:WigglePop!321.png File:WigglePop!322.png File:WigglePop!323.png File:WigglePop!324.png File:WigglePop!325.png File:WigglePop!326.png File:WigglePop!327.png File:WigglePop!328.png File:WigglePop!329.png File:WigglePop!330.png File:WigglePop!331.png File:WigglePop!332.png File:WigglePop!333.png File:WigglePop!334.png File:WigglePop!335.png File:WigglePop!336.png File:ILovetoGotoMexicotitlecard.png|I Love To Go To Mexico File:WigglePop!337.png File:WigglePop!338.png File:WigglePop!339.png File:WigglePop!340.png File:WigglePop!341.png File:WigglePop!342.png File:SurferBoptitlecard.png|Surfer Bop File:WigglePop!343.png File:WigglePop!344.png File:WigglePop!345.png File:WigglePop!346.png File:WigglePop!347.png File:PaddythePipertitlecard.png|Paddy The Piper File:WigglePop!348.png|Oliver, Simon, and Anthony File:WigglePop!349.png File:WigglePop!350.png File:WigglePop!351.png File:WigglePop!352.png File:WigglePop!353.png File:WigglePop!354.png File:WigglePop!355.png File:WigglePop!356.png File:WigglePop!357.png File:WigglePop!358.png File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipstitlecard.png|Title card File:WigglePop!359.png File:WigglePop!360.png File:WigglePop!361.png File:WigglePop!362.png File:WigglePop!363.png File:WigglePop!364.png|Tiny Tim and The Wiggles File:WigglePop!365.png|Tiny Tim and Lachy File:WigglePop!366.png File:WigglePop!367.png File:WigglePop!368.png|Tiny Tim File:WigglePop!369.png File:WigglePop!370.png|Simon, Tiny Tim, and Lachy File:SuperAntotitlecard.png|Super Anto File:WigglePop!371.png File:WigglePop!372.png File:WigglePop!373.png File:WigglePop!374.png File:WigglePop!375.png|Super Anto File:WigglePop!376.png File:WigglePop!377.png File:WigglePop!378.png File:WigglePop!379.png File:WigglePop!380.png File:WigglePop!381.png File:WigglePop!382.png File:WigglePop!383.png|Captain and Super Anto File:WigglePop!384.png File:WigglePop!385.png File:WigglePop!386.png File:WigglePop!387.png File:WigglePop!388.png File:WigglePop!389.png File:WigglePop!390.png File:PlaytheBassGuitartitlecard.png|Play the Bass Guitar File:WigglePop!391.png|Emma and Jamaaladeen Tacuma File:WigglePop!392.png|Lachy and Jamaaladeen File:WigglePop!393.png|Jamaaladeen playins his bass guitar File:WigglePop!394.png|Lachy, Emma, and Jamaaladeen File:WigglePop!395.png File:WigglePop!396.png|Jamaaladeen, Simon, and Anthony File:WigglePop!397.png|Jamaaladeen's bass guitar File:WigglePop!398.png|Jamaaladeen, Lachy, and Simon File:WigglePop!399.png|Emma, Anthony, and Jamaaladeen File:WigglePop!400.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Jamaaladeen File:WigglePop!401.png File:WigglePop!402.png File:WigglePop!403.png File:WigglePop!404.png|Emma, Simon, and Jamaaladeen File:YaloYalotitlecard.png|Yallo Yallo File:WigglePop!405.png File:WigglePop!406.png File:WigglePop!407.png File:WigglePop!409.png File:WigglePop!410.png File:WigglePop!411.png|Lachy, Captain, and Simon File:WigglePop!412.png File:TributetoBertKaempferttitlecard.png|Tribute To Bert Kaempfert File:WigglePop!413.png|Henry, Anthony, and Oliver File:WigglePop!414.png|Henry and Emma File:WigglePop!415.png|The Wiggles, Henry, and Oliver File:WigglePop!416.png File:WigglePop!417.png|Lachy and Henry File:WigglePop!418.png File:WigglePop!419.png File:FruitieinMyHattitlecard.png|Fruitie In My Hat File:WigglePop!420.png File:WigglePop!421.png File:WigglePop!422.png File:WigglePop!423.png File:WigglePop!424.png File:WigglePop!425.png File:WigglePop!426.png File:WigglePop!427.png File:WigglePop!428.png File:FireTruckRollingtitlecard.png|Firetruck Rolling File:WigglePop!429.png|Henry, Simon, and Lachy File:WigglePop!430.png|Oliver, Anthony, and Henry File:WigglePop!431.png|Oliver, Anthony, Henry, Simon, and Lachy File:WigglePop!432.png|Simon playing with his toy fire truck File:WigglePop!433.png|Simon's toy fire truck File:WigglePop!434.png|Simon playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:WigglePop!435.png|Lachy playing the piano File:WigglePop!436.png File:WigglePop!437.png|Henry, Emma, Simon, and Lachy File:WigglePop!438.png|Oliver, The Wiggles, and Henry File:WigglePop!439.png File:WigglePop!440.png File:WigglePop!441.png File:WigglePop!442.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggle Pop sign File:WigglePop!endcredits1.png|Lachy in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits2.png|Simon in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits3.png|Anthony in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits4.png|Emma in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits5.png|Captain in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits6.png|Dorothy in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits7.png|Wags in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits8.png|Henry in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits9.png|Dan Sultan in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits10.png|Jamaaladeen Tacuma in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits11.png|Michael Silva and Greg Silva in the credits File:WigglePop!endcredits12.png|The end credits File:WigglePop!endcredits13.png File:WigglePop!endcredits14.png File:WigglePop!endcredits15.png File:WigglePop!endcredits16.png File:WigglePop!endcredits17.png File:WigglePop!endcredits18.png File:WigglePop!endcredits19.png File:WigglePop!endcredits20.png File:WigglePop!endcredits21.png File:WigglePop!endcredits22.png File:WigglePop!endcredits23.png File:WigglePop!endcredits24.png File:WigglePop!endcredits25.png File:WigglePop!endcredits26.png File:WigglePop!endcredits27.png File:WigglePop!endcredits28.png File:WigglePop!endcredits29.png File:WigglePop!endcredits30.png File:WigglePop!endcredits31.png File:WigglePop!endcredits32.png File:WigglePop!endcredits33.png|The song credits File:WigglePop!endcredits34.png File:WigglePop!endcredits35.png File:WigglePop!endcredits36.png File:WigglePop!endcredits37.png File:WigglePop!endcredits38.png File:WigglePop!endcredits39.png File:WigglePop!endcredits40.png File:WigglePop!endcredits41.png File:WigglePop!endcredits42.png File:WigglePop!endcredits43.png File:WigglePop!endcredits44.png File:WigglePop!endcredits45.png File:WigglePop!endcredits46.png File:WigglePop!endcredits47.png File:WigglePop!endcredits48.png File:WigglePop!endcredits49.png File:WigglePop!endcredits50.png File:WigglePop!endcredits51.png File:WigglePop!endcredits52.png File:WigglePop!endcredits53.png File:WigglePop!endcredits54.png File:WigglePop!endcredits55.png File:WigglePop!endcredits56.png File:WigglePop!endcredits57.png File:WigglePop!endcredits58.png File:WigglePop!endcredits59.png File:WigglePop!endcredits60.png File:WigglePop!endcredits61.png File:WigglePop!endcredits62.png File:WigglePop!endcredits63.png File:WigglePop!endcredits64.png File:WigglePop!endcredits65.png File:WigglePop!endcredits66.png File:WigglePop!endcredits67.png File:WigglePop!endcredits68.png File:WigglePop!endboard.png|Endboard Behind the Scenes File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.BehindtheScenes.jpg|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. File:TodayBehindtheScenes1.png|Lachy File:TodayBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Anthony and Simon File:TodayBehindtheScenes3.png|Today File:TurkeyintheStrawBehindtheScenes.jpg|Turkey in the Straw File:ShoulderPopBehindtheScenes.jpg|Shoulder Pop File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes1.jpg|When a Prince Meets a Princess File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Emma and Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes3.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Greg, Michael, and Simon File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes4.jpg|Emma, Simon, and Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes5.jpg|Greg File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessBehindtheScenes6.jpg|Michael and Anthony File:SurferBopBehindtheScenes.png|Surfer Bop File:PaddythePiperBehindtheScenes.jpg|Paddy the Piper File:SuperAntoBehindtheScenes.jpg|Super Anto File:YalloYalloBehindtheScenes.jpg|Yallo Yallo File:FruitieinMyHatBehindtheScenes.png|Frutie in My Hat File:FireTruckRollingBehindtheScenes.jpg|Fire Truck Rolling Promo Pictures File:WigglePop!Promo.png|The Wiggles File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo1.jpg|Henry and Simon File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo2.png|The Wiggles on their holiday File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo3.png|H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo4.png|Emma dancing on her holiday File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo5.png|Wags, Emma, and Lachy File:H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.Promo6.png|Dorothy and Anthony File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle(song)Promo1.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle(song)Promo2.png|Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle File:MrPopPromo1.png|Mr Pop File:MrPopPromo2.png|Mr Pop File:MrPopPromo3.png|Mr Pop File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo1.jpg|Anthony playing the banjo File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo2.jpg|Turkey in the Straw File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo4.jpg|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:TurkeyintheStrawPromo5.png|Anthony playing the banjo File:ShoulderPopPromo1.png|Shoulder Pop File:ShoulderPopPromo2.jpg|Emma doing the Shoulder Pop File:ShoulderPopPromo3.png|Lachy holding his purple Maton electric guitar File:ShoulderPopPromo4.png|Lachy doing the Shoulder Pop File:ShoulderPopPromo5.png|Anthony, Emma, and Simon File:TodayPromo1.jpg|Today File:TodayPromo2.png|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:TodayPromo3.jpg|Emma playing the drums File:TodayPromo4.png|Lachy smelling the roses File:TodayPromo5.jpg|The Wiggles as the Beatles File:TodayPromo6.png|Emma as a Beatle File:TodayPromo7.png|Simon playing the Hofner bass guitar File:TheGiraffe2018Promo1.jpg|The Wiggles and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo2.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo3.png|The Giraffe File:TheGiraffe2018Promo4.png|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:TheGiraffe2018Promo5.png|Emma, Anthony, Oliver, and the African Wiggly performers File:LondonerryHornpipePromo.jpg|The African Wiggly Performers File:LondonerryHornpipePromo2.png|Londonerry Hornpipe File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsesPromo1.png|The Dance of the Scottish Horses File:TheDanceoftheScottishHorsesPromo2.png|Emma and Douglas File:SpottedCarsPromo1.png|Spotted Cars File:SpottedCarsPromo2.png|Lachy playing the piano File:BasiltheCatPromo1.jpg|Basil the Cat File:BasiltheCatPromo2.jpg|Emma and Basil File:AustraliaPromo1.jpg|Anthony and Dan Sultan File:AustraliaPromo2.png|The Wiggles and Dan Sultan File:AustraliaPromo3.png|Australia File:DollsandFairiesonParadePromo.jpg|Dolls and Fairies on Parade File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo1.png|When a Prince Meets a Princess File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo2.jpg|Michael and Anthony File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo3.jpg|Simon, Emma, and Michael File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo4.jpg|The Wiggles, Greg, and Michael File:WhenaPrinceMeetsaPrincessPromo5.png|Lachy, Simon, Emma, Greg, and Michael File:DollsandFairiesonParadePromo.jpg|Dolls and Fairies on Parade File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo1.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Performers File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo2.jpg|I Love to Go to Mexico File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo3.jpg|Emma and the Wiggly Performers File:ILoveToGoToMexicoPromo4.png|Emma and Simon File:PaddythePiperPromo.png|Paddy the Piper File:SurferBopPromo1.jpg|Surfer Bop File:SurferBopPromo2.png|The Wiggles holding their surfboard File:SurferBopPromo3.png|Simon and Lachy playing their guitars File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipsPromo1.png|The Wiggles and Tiny Tim File:TiptoeThroughtheTulipsPromo2.png|Tiptoe Through the Tilips File:SuperAntoPromo1.jpg|Super Anto File:SuperAntoPromo2.png|The Wiggles and Super Anto File:SuperAntoPromo3.png|Super Anto File:YalloYalloPromo.jpg|Yallo Yallo File:YalloYalloPromo2.png|Lachy, Captain, and Simon File:FruitieinMyHatPromo1.png|Fruitie in My Hat File:FruitieinMyHatPromo2.jpg|Emma, Simon, and Anthony File:FruitieinMyHatPromo3.png|Anthony as a blueberry File:FruitieinMyHatPromo4.png|Lachy and the Wiggly Performers File:FruitieinMyHatPromo5.png|Simon and Anthony File:FireTruckRollingPromo1.jpg|Simon playing his red Maton acoustic guitar File:FireTruckRollingPromo2.png|Fire Truck Rolling File:FireTruckRollingPromo3.png|Simon and his red Maton acoustic guitar File:FireTruckRollingPromo4.png|Henry, Emma, Simon, and Lachy References Category:Wiggle pop Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:DVDs Category:2018 Category:2018 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the New Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos